callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Quarry
Quarry is a medium sized multiplayer map featured in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. Overview The map is located at a large rock quarry somewhere in Brazil, indicated by the Brazilian flag shown on one of the buildings. It has excellent sniping positions located all over the map, however most have become well known and even the most experienced snipers will find difficulty in surviving in one spot after neutralizing several enemies. The map also features buildings and pathways allowing for good close-range combat. This map is excellent for all types of weapons, with sniper and assault rifles making use of the long ranges and camping spots, and SMG/shotgun runners making use of the small pathways in between and around the rocks. In some places players are able to climb up onto the rocks themselves, and make use of the high ground for some excellent sniping positions. Unfortunately, if the Desert Ghillie Suit has not been unlocked, or an Assault Rifle is being used, players are extremely exposed the majority of the time - even the ghillie suit can stand out against the rock as well, in places. Furthermore, there are numerous amounts of camping and hiding spots inside all the buildings at the top of the quarry, such as several ladders reaching the top of one of them, players can go prone and neutralize targets entering the building. However, sniping spots, such as the one on the top gantry in the large warehouse, have become notorious, so many players will check them out for snipers before rushing out. Quarry.png|The Map of Quarry Modern-Warfare-2-Multiplayer-Map-Quarry.jpg|A more accurate view of Quarry Trivia *There is a soccer ball inside the building with a large crane on top of it in the center of Quarry (Where B would be in Domination). The soccer ball is on a platform between the first and second floor. A player cannot walk onto the platform but he or she can shoot at the soccer ball to knock it down. Shooting the ball causes it to bounce and roll. *From the TF 141 spawn, turn to the right and run down that way, when the player reaches two dumpsters, three barrels and a stone barrier turn right again and head up a slight slope, the wall is almost set up like a staircase he can climb up to find an actual "camping spot" complete with sleeping bags and a fire. *At one of the offices, it is written in a poster "Office and retail space available. Roycewicz Commercial Developments (555) 555-555". Roycewicz is the name of Infinity Ward's head map designer. *On one of the walls, the player can clearly see "Death 2 capitalists Imran Zakhaev" written. *At the TF141 spawn, in one of the buildings, pieces of a satellite marked off with red tape can be seen. *By one of the tanks, there a truck with blood on the dashboard and steering wheel, this can be seen in the mission Takedown. *In one of the buildings behind some boxes is the message "ALEXANDER ROYCEWICZ 2009". *On a wall it says "Death to the USA" with a nuclear mushroom cloud. *If a player jumps from the highest window in the blue warehouse at the top of the quarry and lands on the large propane tank, the top will blow off and eventually the tank will explode. *If a player goes into Free Spectate and goes through the edge of the map, a black and white aerial shot of a quarry can be seen, far below. This was presumably used as reference by the developers for the construction of the map. *On a trash can in the storage facility there is a Santa sticker on it. *On one of the rocks, there is writing that says "Zakhaev". Video Video:Modern Warfare 2 Knifing Gameplay Quarry - Domination ru:Quarry Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Multiplayer Levels Category:Maps